Hellsing: A butler's work is never done
by Tina senpai
Summary: Walter and Jade are making a special christmas cake. Let's just say, they get a little sidetracked along the way. Walter/OC. Alucard/OC.


~Jade's Christmas~

~A butler's work is never done~

It was yet another ordinary day, in the ordinary life of the (not so) ordinary Hellsing mansion' inhabitants.

Integra was still in her office, refusing to pick up the phone calls from Enrico Maxwell (guy just couldn't take a hint) and sipping a nice glass of red wine (making sure the bottle was close by). Seras and Pip were busy with target practice (with Pip not once being able to keep his hands off Seras as she bent over to check something). Alucard was being served a nice cold glass of fresh blood by his particularly favourite maid (who was also quite fond of him too). And Walter and Jade were beginning their chores for the day in the kitcen.

"Right, so, today we cook the christmas cake for the up and coming party, right?" Jade said as she tied up the back of Walter's grey apron, being cautious not to leave him in a big knotted bow (Alucard had teased him about it for weeks after last time) and he didn't have to long a tail.

"Of course. Then, we shall place it somewhere that Miss Abi cannot go to sneak a taste out of it." Walter turned around, quickly twirling Jade to face away from him and doing up her apron ribbon.

"Peach basket in the fruit cupboard. She definetely won't go near there." Jade giggled and turned around to Walter, who smiled cheekily in agreement. When the giggling came down to a soft chuckle, Jade gave Walter the look that meant, 'do I get a kiss?'

"Not until after the cake. If you do a good job, there may be something special in it for you." He winked and playfully stroked her chin with his thumb, before stepping aside and getting everything ready.

Soon, they had the mixing bowl, the whisk (or what Jade reffered to as 'that wooshy thing'), the baking tins, the various bowls and measuring jug and all the needed ingredients.

"Right, Jade, you shall measure, pass it to me and I shall mix." Walter crossed behind her, the close proximity of the tables behind him and infront of her ridiculously small for such a large kitchen.

As ordered, Jade began to measure and count everything, carefully handing it to Walter as he poured it in and proceeded to stir and whisk.

"Cocoa powder. Final ingredient," she'd finally gotten to her favourite part and measured it out before holding it out to him, "can I whisk for a while?"

Walter turned his head and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at such an innocent expression.

"Of course you may...but no dipping your finger in." He handed her the whisk and stood beside her, watching her happily whisk away as she mixed in the cocoa powder.

"Ooooh, this is going to be soooooo good." Jade couldn't restrain her excitement and her mind wandered off to Integra cutting the cake and everyone having a small slice of it. Unfortunately, the mind wandering left her distracted and her arm dipped, causing the whisk to splash her a little on the face. She yelped and stopped, scrunching up her nose and about to wipe her face, only to have her hands stilled by strong ones halfway.

"Allow me." She opened her eyes to see Walter a few inches away from her, using his thumb to clean a bit of splattered cake mix off of her cheek. He eagerly put the tip in his mouth and tasted it, considering it for a bit, before nodding and moaning in approval.

"Wonderful...I wonder." He smiled at her and removed his glasses, taking either side of her face in his hands and drawing her a little closer.

Jade could have melted on the spot as she felt his lips touch a spot between her lips and her cheek, licking and sucking happily at the chocolate. He pulled back slightly, going over various spots on her face, but missing out her lips completely. By about the fifth time he done it, Jade had begun to feel very hot indeed. She gripped onto the fabric of his shirt on his shoulders and bit her lip to stop herself from moaning anymore.

"Walt...Walter. Don't tease me." She begged and watched him pull back, damning the day that sexy but simple smile made her stomach do funny things to her.

"Oh? We really should wait till we've done the cake but," he leant forward and placed their forehead together, "seeing as you're so desperate."

Jade moaned approvingly as he dove on her, the taste of chocolate still on his lips and tongue. She clung to him fiercely as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed their bodies together.

Even in his old age, Walter was still very strong and agile, lifting her up and placing her on the edge of the table behind her.

Jade didn't care that he was lowering her down onto the table, nor the fact that he was slowly laying his body out onto hers. All she cared about was the way he kissed her senseless and the way his body felt ontop of hers.

With reluctance, he pulled back, restraining himself from kissing her again as he looked down at her flustered and blushing form.

"If we continue like this, the cake won't get done at all." Walter pulled back gently, but was stopped by the arms that had wrapped around his shoulders.

"We can always make another one later. All else fails," Jade pulled herself up so her face was now close to his, "we order out."

The chuckle Walter let out was swallowed as Jade kissed him again, a battle of the tongues starting. Completely forgetting their task at hand, Walter began a new one: to taste the delicious skin of Jade's below the clothing.

5 Minutes later...

Abi skipped merrily to the kitchen, a now empty tray and glass in her hands as she recalled the last half hour she'd spent in the counts room.

Stopping before the kitchen doors, she could have sworn she heard something moan inside, but blamed the cooker.

'Must be playing up again.' She thought as she pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

"Ooooh....Ahhhh....Walter!" Jade's voice caught her attention and she looked to the side to see what was happening.

"Ahhh....Jade!"

Abi fathomed the situation.

Walter on the table, ontop of Jade.

Both quite naked and doing something very intimate with each other.

Abi, unnoticed, stepped back out and closed the door behind her, muffling the sounds from within.

Slowly, she made her way back down the hall to Alucards room.

Opening the door, she saw the count as she had left him. Wearing only a pair of red trousers, sitting quite comfortably on his coffin and waiting patiently for her to return with more blood.

"Back so soon? What, we run out of blood in the main kitchen?" Alucard chuckled and sat up, observing the girl for the first time.

She closed the door behind her and stepped forward, gazing at him and he gasped at the state the colour of her face was. She was white as a sheet and her big eyes seemed to have dimmed, as if she'd lost some of the will to live.

"What is it precious?" Alucard stood up, walking over and touching the girls cheek with his ungloved hand, genuinely concerned for the girl.

Abi just slowly raised her head up to look at him.

"....My eyes!" She promptly bawled and let out a flood of tears that Alucard didn't understand.

It wasn't until he'd calmed her down and that she explained did he comprehend the situation.

"Oh love." He clung to her fiercely, knowing that what she had seen was a sight no one should ever have to walk in on.

No matter how much fun it looked.


End file.
